wingcatfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Участник:Белоснежное Пламя
RU= Привет! Я администратор и бурюкратор, а также основатель этой вики! Буду всегда рада Вашей помощи. Есть вопросы? Задавайте. Я Вам отвечу. Читайте правила, и я уверена, Вы напишите шикарные статьи! А теперь до свидания, и пусть Пещера Льда освещает ваш путь! Откаты и отмены правок Я откатываю и отменяю правки в нескольких случаях: # Вандализм # Добавление ложной информации # Удаление нужной информации (я не отношу сюда фотографии котов, поэтому на них не всегда обращаю внимание) # Добавление лишней информации (это бывает редко) # Отредактированный или добавленный текст не подходит по стилистике/языку: исключены излишняя эмоциональность и высокопарность, как и сниженность стиля. Откат объясняется тем, что этот текст настолько сложно отредактировать до достойного уровня, что проще написать его заново. # Неверные цитаты (как правило, взятые из любительского перевода). Цитаты из любительского перевода книги, официально еще не вышедшей в России, допускаются, поскольку альтернативы нет. # Удаление важной информации даже при добавлении новой. Обычно у меня не так много времени, чтобы править/возвращать вручную большой текст из-за маленькой правки (исправления опечатки, одного слова и т.п.). Если добавленная информация все же актуальна, мне проще добавить ее заново после отката, нежели восстанавливать гораздо большее. |-| EN= Hello! I am the administrator and the Buryukrator, and also the founder of this wiki! I will always be happy to help you. Have questions? Ask. I will answer you. Read the rules, and I'm sure you write great articles! And now goodbye, and may the Cave of Ice illuminate your path! Rollbacks and cancellations I roll back and cancel edits in a few cases: Vandalism Adding false information Removing the necessary information (I do not include photos of cats here, so I do not always pay attention to them) Adding too much information (this is rare) Edited or added text does not fit the style / language: eliminated excessive emotionality and high-flown, as well as reduced style. The rollback is explained by the fact that this text is so difficult to edit to a decent level that it's easier to write it again. Invalid quotations (usually taken from an amateur translation). Quotations from an amateur translation of a book that has not yet officially been published in Russia are allowed, since there is no alternative. Removing important information even when adding a new one. Usually I do not have much time to edit / manually return large text due to a small edit (corrections of a typo, a single word, etc.). If the added information is still relevant, it is easier for me to add it again after the rollback, rather than restore much more. |-| DE= Hallo! Ich bin der Administrator und der Buryukrator und auch der Gründer dieses Wikis! Ich werde immer glücklich sein, Ihnen zu helfen. Hast du Fragen? Frage. Ich werde dir antworten. Lesen Sie die Regeln und ich bin sicher, dass Sie großartige Artikel schreiben! Und jetzt tschüss, und möge die Eishöhle deinen Weg erhellen! Rollbacks und Stornierungen Ich rolle zurück und kündige Änderungen in einigen Fällen: Vandalismus Falsche Informationen hinzufügen Entfernen der notwendigen Informationen (ich füge keine Fotos von Katzen hier, damit ich nicht immer auf sie aufpassen) Hinzufügen von zu vielen Informationen (das ist selten) Bearbeiteter oder hinzugefügter Text ist nicht geeignet für Stilistik / Sprache: Eliminiert übermäßige Emotionalität und hochfliegende, sowie einen reduzierten Stil. Rollback wird dadurch erklärt, dass dieser Text so ist schwer zu bearbeiten auf ein anständiges Niveau, das ist einfacher zu schreiben wieder. Ungültige Zitate (in der Regel von einem Amateur genommen Übersetzung). Zitate aus einer Amateur-Übersetzung eines Buches, noch nicht offiziell in Russland veröffentlicht, sind erlaubt, da es keine Alternative gibt. Entfernen wichtiger Informationen auch beim Hinzufügen eines neuen. Normalerweise habe ich nicht viel Zeit, um manuell zu bearbeiten / zurückzugeben großer Text wegen etwas Bearbeitung (Korrekturen eines Tippfehlers, ein Wort usw.). Wenn die hinzugefügten Informationen noch relevant sind, ist es für mich einfacher, sie nach dem Rollback erneut hinzuzufügen, anstatt viel mehr wiederherzustellen. |-| FR= Bonjour! Je suis l'administrateur et le Buryukrator, et aussi le fondateur de ce wiki! Je serai toujours heureux de vous aider. Avez-vous des questions? Demander Je vais te répondre Lisez les règles, et je suis sûr que vous écrivez de super articles! Et maintenant, au revoir, et que la Caverne de Glace illumine ton chemin! Rollbacks et annulations Je recule et annule les modifications dans quelques cas: Vandalisme Ajouter de fausses informations Enlever les informations nécessaires (je n'inclue pas de photos de chats ici, donc je ne fais pas toujours attention à eux) Ajouter trop d'informations (c'est rare) Le texte modifié ou ajouté ne convient pas stylistique / langage: suppression de l'émotivité excessive et de l'envolée, ainsi qu'un style réduit. Rollback s'explique par le fait que ce texte est tellement difficile à éditer à un niveau décent, ce qui est plus facile à écrire encore. Citations invalides (habituellement prises d'un amateur traduction). Citations d'une traduction amateur d'un livre, pas encore officiellement publié en Russie, sont autorisés, car il n'y a pas d'alternative. Suppression des informations importantes même lors de l'ajout d'un nouveau. Habituellement je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour éditer / retourner manuellement gros texte à cause d'un petit montage (corrections d'une faute de frappe, un mot et similaire). Si les informations ajoutées sont toujours pertinentes, il est plus facile pour moi de les ajouter à nouveau après la restauration, plutôt que de restaurer beaucoup plus. |-| ES= ¡Hola! ¡Soy el administrador y el Buryukrator, y también el fundador de esta wiki! Siempre estaré encantado de ayudarte. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? Preguntar Yo te responderé. ¡Lee las reglas y estoy seguro de que escribes excelentes artículos! Y ahora adiós, ¡y que la Cueva de Hielo ilumine tu camino! Retrocesos y deshacer cambios Retrocedo y cancelo las ediciones en algunos casos: Vandalismo Agregar información falsa Eliminando la información necesaria (no incluyo fotos de gatos aquí, así que no siempre les presto atención) Agregar demasiada información (esto es raro) El texto editado o agregado no se ajusta al estilo / idioma: eliminó la emocionalidad excesiva y el alto vuelo, así como el estilo reducido. La reversión se explica por el hecho de que este texto es tan difícil de editar a un nivel decente que es más fácil escribirlo de nuevo. Citas inválidas (generalmente tomadas de una traducción amateur). Las citas de una traducción amateur de un libro que aún no se ha publicado oficialmente en Rusia están permitidas, ya que no hay alternativa. Eliminar información importante incluso cuando se agrega una nueva. Por lo general, no tengo mucho tiempo para editar / devolver manualmente texto grande debido a una pequeña edición (correcciones de un error tipográfico, una sola palabra, etc.). Si la información agregada sigue siendo relevante, me es más fácil agregarla nuevamente después de la reversión, en lugar de restaurar mucho más.